As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Designs for portable information handling systems such as laptop and notebook computers have become increasingly smaller, thin and lightweight. Examples of smaller portable information handling systems include subnotebook designs such those meeting the Intel Ultrabook specification. The move to ultrabook products and other smaller systems generally requires the use of lighter materials, thinner materials and chassis designs that do not impact product size or performance. Carbon fiber composite materials have been used as chassis materials for portable information handling systems since their increased strength allows for thinner chassis parts, such as thinner portable computer lids, than is possible with conventional plastic resin chassis materials. However, since carbon fiber composite materials shield wireless radio frequency (RF) signals, sufficient spacing must be provided between the composite fiber chassis materials and an antenna element of the system. This generally requires a non-electrically conductive plastic antenna housing to be attached to a carbon fiber composite part, e.g., such as along the top edge of a carbon fiber composite lid chassis component, for housing an antenna element.
However, one limitation to allowing the utilization of carbon fiber composite parts attached to a secondary resin (plastic) can be difficult to implement without increasing the product size and weight, and/or decreasing the wireless performance, of such smaller portable information handling systems. This is because, for reasons of strength, conventional methods for attaching carbon fiber composite parts to a secondary resin (such as plastic) require part and joint thicknesses that are greater than would otherwise be required for either the carbon fiber composite part or secondary resin part alone. For example, in the past, carbon fiber composite parts have been attached to a secondary resin using a butt joint method. Other conventional techniques have utilized an overlap joint to secure the carbon fiber composite part and secondary resin together. To meet joint strength requirements, the joints of these conventional attachment methodologies result in a thicker and/or heavier overall product than would otherwise be required.